


float like a feather

by SkyRose



Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Post-War, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: She had gone to the place as a joke.





	float like a feather

**Author's Note:**

> when she looks at me   
i float in a warm lake   
feel my muscles go weak with want  
_Pat Parker, My Lover Is a Woman_

Watching Gabrielle dance filled Ginny with immense warmth. Not the pleasant, fuzzy-wuzzy feelings of adoration and innocent love Ginny was used to feeling. Whenever her brown eyes laid on the blonde woman, whenever they watched her lithe body move on stage, whenever they saw skimpy pieces of clothing fall away to reveal glowing skin, Ginny felt like she was on fire.

She had gone to the place as a joke. Some teammates invited her to celebrate after a win. Ginny thought it would be fun and she’d at least get drunk. She knew it was a Veela place, but she never imagined she would see her sister-in-law.

The fire came immediately. Ginny kept chasing its heat. She went once a week now. 

Gabrielle had two main routines. One had her dancing to an Ariana Grande song, wearing a pastel getup and her hair in pigtails. Sometimes she’d suck on a lollipop as she stripped. Another was set to a jazzy song with a French singer. Her outfit was all black, her makeup more extreme and her hair in curls. Ginny didn’t have a favorite routine. She had a favorite part. It came at the end of both routines, when Gabrielle was only in her minuscule panties and bra. Gabrielle would find Ginny’s eyes in the crowd. She’d wink.

The fire burned brightest then.

One night, upon flashing her idea to the bouncer, Ginny was escorted to one of the private rooms. She was informed that someone had gifted her a private show. She didn’t ask any questions. A familiar song began to play and familiar face strutted into the room.

Ginny thought watching Gabrielle from afar was maddening. Watching her up close was nearly unbearable. Her head began light and fuzzy, as if she was floating in warm water. She had never felt the effects of a Veela so strongly.

Gabrielle didn’t stop once she was in her undergarments. She fully stripped, letting Ginny see her pert breasts. When she bent over in front of Ginny, she displayed her pink, trimmed pussy.

“Please,” Ginny said, her voice strangled and uncontrolled.

“Of course,” Gabrielle replied, taking Ginny’s hand in her own and placing it on her breast.

Ginny groaned and leaned forward to kiss Gabrielle. She missed her mouth, hitting her cheek, then chin, then giving up altogether and kissing down her neck. Ginny felt unhinged and no longer in control of her body. She had been entranced by a Veela’s dance.

Gabrielle moaned and it sounded like a soft song. Ginny devoured her, through both her hands and mouth. She gave and took all she could. 

It was the best night of her life.


End file.
